


Fake and Reality

by fanficgirl155



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: Brian ist tot - denkt Curt. Was wäre, wenn er sich diesen Umstand ein wenig mehr zu Herzen nehmen würde, als es im Film den Anschein hat? Brian hat genug vom Rampenlicht und denkt zurück an seine Zeit mit Curt - zu spät?





	1. Curt - du hast mich nicht mit dir gehen lassen

Er war tot. 

Er war tatsächlich tot.  
Von einem Moment zum nächsten - einfach tot; aus dem Leben gerissen, einfach so.  
Die Nachrichten waren voll davon. Von überall her blickte einem sein Gesicht entgegen.  
Die meisten der Bilder waren neueren Datums und zeigten Brian mit diesen lächerlichen blauen Haaren, die er sich im Laufe der Zeit zugelegt hatte, doch auf einigen älteren Aufnahmen war er auch so zu sehen, wie Curt ihn kennengelernt hatte.  
Diese Bilder waren am Schlimmsten.  
Geradezu vorwurfsvoll blickten sie ihm entgegen. Als würden sie schreien >Du hast mich allein gelassen! Du bist abgehauen! Du bist Schuld!<  
Ein winziger rationaler Teil von ihm wusste, dass das Unsinn war und dass Brian mindestens genauso Schuld an allem war wie erselbst, aber Brian war tot - ein für allemal tot - und was hatte es für einen Sinn einem Toten die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben?

Langsam hob Curt Wild den Blick und wie schon all die Male zuvor blieben seine Augen sogleich an dem kleinen, verpixelten Fernsehgerät hängen, das ihm gegenüber stand und in scheinloser Endlosschleife die letzten Augenblicke im Leben von Brian Slade wiederholte.  
Wie konnte das passieren?  
Warum musste er sterben?  
Welchen Sinn hatte das Ganze gehabt?  
Gab es einen Sinn? - einen höheren Sinn?  
Nein.  
Es war sinnlos. Sinnlos und unnötig, aber es war passiert.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Bildern vor sich lösen. Die Szene wirkte wie aus einem Märchen entsprungen und Brian war die schillernde Hauptfigur... strahlend schön und doch ach so tragisch.  
Das Gerät besaß keinen Ton und doch war es Curt bei jeder einzelnen Wiederholung so, als könnte er den Schuss laut und deutlich durch den Raum hallen hören.  
Ein einzelner Knall und doch änderte sich dadurch alles.  
Dieses einfache kleine Geräusch war Zeichen des Todes von Brian Slade, Brian Slade und allem für das er stand.

Immer wieder begann die Sequenz aufs Neue und obgleich er sie mittlerweile in- und auswendig kannte, starrte Curt weiterhin auf den winzigen Bildschirm. Er wartete, wartete auf die Wiederholung der Geschehnisse, bei der die Kugel Brian verfehlte und der Schütze von der Security festgenommen wurde. Doch sie kam nicht und jedes Mal wenn das Geschoss sein Ziel traf starb ein weiterer Teil von ihm.

>Du hättest da sein müssen! Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen! Du bist eben doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Du hättest sterben sollen!<  
Ein ums andere Mal hallten Gedanken wie diese durch seinen Kopf und während er Brian immer und immer wieder fallen sah musste er dem zustimmen. Ja, er hätte da sein müssen und wenn er nicht anstelle von Brian hätte sterben können, dann doch zumindest mit ihm.  
Dieser Mann war seine Rettung gewesen. Durch ihn hatte sein Leben wieder einen Sinn bekommen. Brian war sein Leben gewesen.  
In diesem Sinne war er eigentlich schon tot - gemeinsam mit der tragisch-schönen Gestalt auf der Bühne gestorben - offensichtlich hatte sein Körper diese Nachricht nur noch nicht erhalten.

Ein bitteres Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. >Nicht einmal das kriegst du also auf die Reihe, Curt!<  
Aber immerhin war dies ein Umstand, der sich zumindest teilweise ändern ließ.

Mit vom langen Sitzen steif gewordenen Beinen erhob er sich und fischte ein kleines Tütchen mit weißem Pulver hinter einem losen Stück Tapete hervor.  
Es war seine Notration - nur für äußerste Notfälle gedacht - aber welcher Notfall sollte jemals schlimmer sein als das hier? Dieses Leben ohne zu leben? Genau, nichts.  
Einige Augenblicke lang betrachtete er das Tütchen noch, dann riss er es auf.  
Die Handlung hatte nichts Vertrautes mehr an sich, gab ihm keine Befriedigung mehr, dennoch zögerte er nicht.

Auch wenn sein Kopf abgeschaltet hatte, seine Hände wussten genau was sie taten und schon bald umklammerte er die fertig präparierte Spritze. Sie war sein Ausweg, sein Rettungsweg, sein Weg zu Brian.  
Ein abwesendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll, setzte er die Nadel an seiner Armbeuge an.  
"Brian fucking Slade, so schnell wirst du mich nich los. Wir ham da noch was zu klärn", murmelte er leise und für keine anderen Ohren bestimmt als die eigenen, dann sank die Spitze der Spritze in seine Haut und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Befreiung setzte ein.


	2. Brian - du bist zurück gekommen, aber wartest du noch immer?

"Ich hasse dich Brian Slade! Ich hasse dich!"  
Noch immer hallten ihm Mandys Worte in den Ohren und um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte sie durchaus verstehen. Wie hatten sie nur vergessen können sie einzuweihen? Ein Teil von ihm verdächtigte Jerry aber letzten Endes hätte auch erselbst einfach zu Mandy gehen und ihr von ihrem Plan erzählen können.  
Er hatte es jedoch nicht getan.  
Genauso wenig wie er seinem inneren Drang mit Curt zu sprechen, als dieser unter seinem Fenster gestanden hatte, nachgegangen war.  
Jetzt bereute er es. Beides. Vor Allem die Sache mit Curt.  
Seit er weg war, fühlte er sich unvollständig und merkwürdig alleine und weder Jerry und seine Leute noch Mandy konnten daran etwas ändern.  
  
Er musste hier weg. Weg aus dem Rampenlicht, weg von Jerry und auch weg von Mandy.  
Das alles schien ihn zu erdrücken und unter sich zu begraben.  
  
Irgendwo auf seinem steilen Weg zum Erfolg hatte er sich selbst aus den Augen verloren, hatte Brian Slade hinter sich gelassen und war zu der glamourösen Illusion geworden, die er auf der Bühne verkörperte.  
Jerry war das egal - für ihn zählten nur die Gewinne -, Mandy schien genug mit ihrer eigenen Identität zu kämpfen um etwas zu bemerken und Curt, Curt hatte es gesehen und war gegangen.  
Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um, wandte sich dem Fenster zu und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte wie bisher.  
Während er nach außen hin alles gewonnen hatte, hatte er doch in Wahrheit alles verloren - Mandy, Curt und nicht zuletzt auch sich selbst.  
Wer war Brian Slade? Wer war der Mann unter der Maske und dem Make Up?  
Er wusste es nicht, war er doch schon so lange nicht mehr dieser Mann gewesen.  
  
In diesem Moment wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, denn Jerry kam schwungvoll ins Zimmer gepoltert und verkündete lautstark: "Das war eine grandiose Show, Brian, grandios! Die Zeitungen und das Fernsehen sind noch immer voll davon!"  
  
Ein ironisches Lächeln erschien auf Brians Gesicht. Hatte der Manager es nicht verstanden? Das Ganze war nur sehr bedingt eine Show gewesen, denn das glitzernde, schillernde Fabelwesen, als das er sich selbst neu erschaffen hatte war dort auf der Bühne gestorben und würde auch niemals wieder auferstehen. Er hatte genug, hatte einen Schlussstrich gezogen und jetzt war alles, was er wollte, einfach wieder Brian Slade zu sein - ohne den Ruhm, ohne die Kameras und vor allem ohne Jerry.  
  
Es wäre so einfach an dieser Stelle die Schuld an allem in Jerrys Schuhe zu schieben und vermutlich wäre zumindest ein Teil davon dort ziemlich gut aufgehoben. Jerry, der schon immer nichts außer dem möglich entstehenden Profit gesehen hatte; Jerry, der Curt loswerden wollte sobald sich zeigte, dass dadurch keine weiteren Gewinne zu verzeichnen sein würden und Jerry, der es nicht für wichtig erachtet hatte Mandy in ihre jüngsten Pläne einzuweihen...  
Es wäre so einfach, aber es wäre falsch denn er war es gewesen, der Curt hatte gehen lassen und er war es auch gewesen, der nicht einen Gedanken an Mandy verschwendet hatte, als seine große, letzte Show bevorstand.  
Es war seine Schuld er würde nicht mehr vor ihr davon rennen. Er hatte die beiden Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten hätten sein sollen aus seinem Leben gejagt und nun musste er mit den Konsequenzen zurecht kommen.  
Er war tot. Gestorben. Für die Öffentlichkeit und ihrem letzten Gespräch nach zu urteilen auch für Mandy.  
Und Curt?  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Curt gar nicht wusste - nicht wissen konnte -, dass Brian Slade nicht mit der schillernden Bühnengestalt gestorben war.  
Ob er um ihn trauerte? Oder war es ihm egal?  
Verständlich wäre letzteres durchaus, aber wirklich glauben konnte er es nicht.  
Immerhin war Curt nachdem er ihn aus dem Tonstudio geschmissen hatte noch einmal zurück gekommen, hatte ihm eine weitere Chance gegeben, war bereit gewesen ihm zu vergeben...  
  
Mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit überkam Brian die Schuld von Neuem. Er kannte Curt und seine Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Einstellung allem und jedem gegenüber, aber zu ihm war er zurückgekommen, er war ihm nicht egal gewesen.  
  
Unfähig sich weiter aufrecht zu halten, sank er in die Knie. Wie hatte er es soweit kommen lassen? Wie hatte er Curt so verletzen können?!  
Er musste das gerade biegen und hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war - wie mit Mandy, denn sie hatte er unwiderruflich verloren, als Ehefrau vermutlich bereits vor langer Zeit - in dem Moment als Curt Wild in ihr Leben getreten war -, aber nun hatte er sie auch als Vertraute und Freundin verloren und dieses Wissen tat weh - sehr.  
Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er auch Curt verlor, denn - und das war ihm in letzter Zeit schmerzlich bewusst geworden - ohne ihn war er nichts.


	3. Brian & Curt - Romeo und Julia

"Wo ist Curt, Jerry?", verlangte Brian zu wissen, als er sich wieder auf die Beine stemmte, doch der Angesprochene schwieg beharrlich.  
Er fixierte seinen Manager mit stechendem Blick. "Jerry!"  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich wissen könnte wo der Kerl steckt?", kam schließlich die Gegenfrage und als Brian in das gespielt verwirrte Gesicht des anderen Mannes blickte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Er hatte lange genug gewartet und das getan, was Jerry gesagt hatte. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu handeln und dabei zu hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.  
"Ich weiß, dass deine Leute ein Auge auf ihn gehabt haben, also WO IST ER?!"  
  
Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und bei den letzten Worten war er bedrohlich auf sein Gegenüber zugeschritten. Er würde sich nicht mit Jerrys faulen Ausreden zufrieden geben - dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Offenbar war es auch Jerry klar geworden, dass es ihm ernst war, denn er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und deutete in Richtung des Telefons.  
  
Fünf Minuten und ein Telefonat später verließ Brian mit einem Zettel in der Hand das Gebäude. Die Adresse, die darauf gekritzelt stand war hier ganz in der Nähe. Es machte ihm Hoffnung, konnte es doch bedeuten, dass Curt noch nicht mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt schneller werdend eilte er durch die Straßen bis er sein Ziel erreichte. Es war ein leicht heruntergekommenes Haus in einer eher abgelegeneren Seitenstraße. Die Haustür stand glücklicherweise offen, denn eine Klingel gab es nicht.  
Ohne zu zögern trat er ein und rannte geradezu die Treppe hoch. Zweiter Stock, hatte Jerry gesagt.  
  
Vor der Tür überkam ihn mit einem Mal eine ungeahnte Scheu. Was, wenn Curt ihn nicht sehen wollte? Mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte?  
Eine solche Zurückweisung - egal wie gerechtfertigt sie auch wäre - würde er nicht überstehen. Er brauchte ihn!  
  
Letzten Endes klopfte er an die nicht gerade neu wirkende Wohnungstür. Er musste jetzt Gewissheit haben.  
Ein hohes Quietschen antwortete ihm, als die Tür ein wenig nach innen schwang.  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns zuckte um Brians Mundwinkel. Das sah Curt ähnlich.Kümmerte sich nicht einmal ob seine Wohnungstür geschlossen war oder nicht.  
  
"Curt?", rief er durch den schmalen Spalt. Es war das Mindeste was er tun konnte um sich dam Anderen anzukündigen.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf eine Antwort und damit auch auf eine mögliche Zurückweisung... aber es blieb still.  
Vielleicht war Curt im Augenblick ja nicht zu Hause...  
Sollte er später wiederkommen?  
Vor der Tür warten?  
Reingehen?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Schließlich wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, als er hörte, wie jemand aus der oberen Etage die Treppe herab kam. Für die Öffentlichkeit war er tot, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten herumlungernd in einem Treppenhaus entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Kurzentschlossen schlüpfte er in die Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Neugierig blickte er sich um und musste beinahe augenblicklich beklommen schlucken. Die Wohnung war so gut wie leer. Keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände nur heruntergekommene, sich abschälende Tapete und zerkratzter Holzfußboden.  
Die Erkenntnis Curt, seinen Curt, so leben zu wissen traf ihn tief, zeigte es doch, dass er keineswegs mit allem abgeschlossen und ein neues Leben begonnen hatte. Die leeren Zimmer sprachen von einem leeren Leben... und einem gebrochenen Herzen?  
  
Von Schuldgefühlen beinahe erdrückt betrat er den nächsten Raum und sah sich sogleich mit einem winzigen, verpixelten Bild von sich selbst konfrontiert. Auf einem kleinen, tonlosen Fernsehgerät konnte er seinen letzten Auftritt in aller Pracht betrachten - wieder und immer wieder.  
Curt hatte das gesehen, hatte es sich ein ums andere Mal angeschaut, hatte ihn fallen sehen - sterben.  
  
Mit schmerzvoll verzogenem Gesicht wandte er sich ab... und erlitt beinahe einen Herzanfall, denn dort auf dem Boden, keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lag Curt reglos - leblos? - auf dem Boden. In seiner Armbeuge steckte noch immer die Nadel einer kleinen Spritze.  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürzte Brian an die Seite des Anderen, warf sich regelrecht neben ihm auf den Boden.  
Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Fingern entfernte er die Spritze, dann beugte er sich über Curt und versuchte verzweifelt ein Atemgeräusch festzustellen.  
Als er schließlich einen schwachen Luftzug an seinem Ohr spürte, wäre er vor Erleichterung beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.  
"Curt, komm schon. Komm schon, Curt, mach die Augen auf, hörst du? Hörst du mich Curt? Mach die Augen auf. Bitte"  
Er murmelte ununterbrochen vor sich hin, während er den Anderen behutsam in seine Arme zog und ihm über die Stirn strich - sie war bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß"  
"Bitte Curt, bitte"  
Die Lider des Angesprochenen zuckten.  
"Ja Curt, komm schon, ja, mach die Augen auf. Du schaffst das. Komm schon, bitte"  
Ein Blinzeln, dann noch eines und letztlich trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
Brian zog den Anderen noch näher an sich. "Verdammt Curt, was machst du bloß für Sachen?"  
"Brian?" Es war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern.  
"Ja, ja ich bin es, ich bin hier Curt, hörst du? Du musst jetzt wach bleiben"  
Curts Blick flackerte.  
Er spürte nicht, wie Brian ihn an sich presste und eine Hand zu seiner Wange gleiten ließ.  
Er hörte auch nicht, was der Andere sagte. Dass er sprach konnte er hören - oh wie hatte er diese Stimme vermisst - aber der tiefere Sinn der aneinander gereihten Worte erschloss sich ihm nicht.  
Seine Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich auf das schmerzlich vertraute Gesicht nur knapp über dem seinen; seine Augen blieben an den sich kontinuierlich bewegenden Lippen hängen.  
Er lächelte.  
  
"Curt, fuck! Schau mich an, ja? Schau mich an"  
Die Panik war zurück und sie war auch deutlich in Brian Slades Stimme zu hören, hatte doch auch er bemerkt, wie der Blick des Anderen mit jeder Sekunde an Fokus verlor.  
"Warum, Curt? Warum?"  
Inzwischen war er den Tränen nahe - mehr als nahe, spürte er doch bereits nasse Spuren auf seinem Gesicht.  
Zwar war er kein Experte, aber Drogen hatten eine lange Zeit zu seinem Leben gehört, seinem, Curts, Jerrys, Mandys und vermutlich beinahe jeder Person aus seinem Umfeld. Er wusste, was kommen würde - was er nicht wusste, war das Warum.  
  
"Du has mich nich mit dir kommen lassen... Brian..."  
Curts Stimme war kaum noch zu verstehen und doch vernahm der Andere jedes Wort, als wäre es ihm entgegen geschrien worden. Es brach ihm das Herz - soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.  
"Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier", murmelte er erstickt und legte seine Stirn an die von Curt. Erneut zuckte ein Lächeln um dessen Mundwinkel. "Ja"  
  
Brian wartete, ob noch mehr folgen würde, doch es herrschte erbarmungslose Stille.  
"Curt?"  
Er erhielt keine Antwort mehr.  
Tränen überströmten sein Gesicht, als er verzweifelt damit begann kleine, liebevolle Küsse auf Curts so schrecklich starre Lippen zu hauchen.  
"Bitte, bitte, bitte" Er betete, aber seine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Es war kein Trick, kein Fake, kein doppelter Boden. Das hier war echt, zu echt, zu real.  
  
Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?  
Wieso war er nicht früher gekommen?  
Es war seine Schuld.  
Es war seine Schuld, dass der Mann, der ihm alles bedeutete, leblos in seinen Armen lag.  
Er hätte schneller handeln müssen, mehr nachdenken, eher begreifen.  
Er hätte erkennen müssen, was - oder wer - ihm wirklich wichtig war, anstatt Glanz und Ruhm hinterher zu laufen und sich selbst zurück zu lassen.  
Niemals hätte er Curt gehen lassen dürfen. Es hatte sie zerstört, beide. Er hatte sie zerstört.  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht allein, Curt. Dieses Mal nicht"  
Er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen - nicht noch einmal.  
Damit legte er den leblosen Körper behutsam auf den Boden und griff in seine Hosentasche.  
Curt war nicht der Einzige mit einer Notfallration.


End file.
